In order to prevent the unauthorized use of RFID tag, technologies are known in which an RFID tag, once attached to an intended article, is destroyed by the removal of only an upper part of the RFID tag.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-48147    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-242971    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent No. 3,636,202
The foregoing RFID tag for preventing unauthorized use needs to be bonded to an intended article. The RFID tag is therefore not applicable to one that is not bonded to the intended articles. Moreover, the RFID tag for preventing unauthorized use becomes ineffective if the RFID tag is taken off from the intended article.